Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled B Cells at the Intersection of Innate and Adaptive Immunity, organized by Mikael C. I. Karlsson, Claudia Mauri, Eric Meffre and Andrea Cerutti. The meeting will be held in Stockholm, Sweden from May 29 - June 2, 2016. In the last few years, the role of B cells in the innate immune response and effector functions beyond antibody production has started to be appreciated. This meeting puts emphasis on these newly discovered roles of B cells and discusses novel concepts in B cell biology that will open new venues to design B cell-directed treatments. It will thus highlight the function of B cells as general responders and regulators of inflammation and contrast this to their function as antibody producers. This meeting's focus on the roles of this cell type beyond antibody production lies well in line with the interests of NIAI as this function has a broad impact on both inflammatory diseases and infection. The 2016 Keystone Symposia meeting on B Cells at the Intersection of Innate and Adaptive Immunity will discuss novel concepts in B cell biology and how to move forward putting this cell lineage in the center as a regulator of inflammation.